Evolution TEAM
by The Last Angga LancerEvolution
Summary: Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA. Bagaimana kisahnya? 5 Chapter is Update. Gomen Telat Update. hehe. Please RnR.
1. PROLOG

Malam hari.

Didalam sebuah pesawat bermerek Boeing 737-496 maskapai Japanase Air rute Tokyo-New york.

"KITA AKAN SAMPAI DINEW YORK, JEPANG SEKITAR 1 JAM LAGI." kata Pramugari.

"Lama banget perjalanannya?"

"Hn. Kau itu kerjanya mengeluh aja. Kalo gak mau. Gak usah ikut aja."

"Kenapa kau melarangku, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu. Cuma mengingatkanmu, Naruto." kata Sasuke.

"Aku ikut karena Sakura-chan yang memintaku tahu." kata Naruto.

"Hn. Tinggal tolak aja." kata Sasuke.

"Kau ini... Akhhh, lama lama aku bisa stress debat ama kau." kata Naruto.

"Terserah. Urusanmu sendiri." kata Sasuke.

"Kau itu tidak setia kawan, Sas." kata Naruto.

"Hn."

* * *

**EVOLUTION TEAM.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: - Trailler Naruto Evolution by 20 Century Fox.**

**Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto and OC from Fb dan Sms.**

**- Arabella rolf.**

**- Evanna ramona levesque.**

**- Kitty erika leng. **

**- Zei reedo.**

**- menyusul lainnya.**

**N/A: Anggap percakapannya dalam bahasa Inggris.**

**Writting, Editing, and publishing Tools: Nokia 6500-slide, PC Panasonic(on warnet), Speedy.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

"Hah, kalau sudah tiba beritahu aku. Aku mau tidur." kata Naruto sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tidak janji." kata Sasuke.

"Temanmu lucu ya?" kata seorang gadis berbadan tinggi

Rambut lurus warna hitam diduduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kulihat dari tadi kau dan dia selalu berdebat." kata gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hmmm... Kamu memang kaku, ya?" kata Gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan(mengulur tangan) Evanna Ramona Levesque. Panggil saja Evanna Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" kata gadis bernama Evanna.

Sasuke tak membalas uluran tangan itu. Tapi, ia menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Dan temanku Uzumaki Naruto." kata Sasuke.

"Dasar, laki-laki Jepang emang selalu kaku. Kecuali temannya itu." batin Evanna.

1 jam lebih 1,9637826..... detik. Later.....

"PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA MENDARAT DIBANDARA INTERNATIONAL NEW YORK. SILAHKAN PARA PENUMPANG BERSIAP SIAP." Kata Pramugari.

Sasuke mengencangkan seatbealtnya. Dan juga Evanna diikuti penumpang lainnya. Sedang Naruto? Masih tertidur.

* * *

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" kata Naruto. Sedang yang dipanggil diam saja. "Gara-gara kau. Aku jadi keram leher."

"Terserah."

"Ok. Sasuke. Kita berpisah disini, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bye." kata Evanna seraya pergi membawa lori bermuatan kopernya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Evanna Ramonna Levesque. Salah satu penumpang pesawat yang kita tumpangi." kata Sasuke.

"Cantik, juga." batin Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi." ajak Sasuke sambil mendorong lori yang membawa koper miliknya dan Naruto.

"Sasuke, tunggu." kata Naruto. Diapun menyusul Sasuke.

* * *

Setelah sampai dipintu bandara. Sasuke serta Naruto naik Taxi Kuning.

"Ke Distrik Central Town. Cepat." kata Sasuke kepada sisopir.

"Baik, pak." kata Sopir Taxi.

WUNNNG.

Taxi melaju kencang.

* * *

Diperjalanan.

* * *

"Hei, Sas. Kira kira bagaimana keadaan Sakura sekarang ya?" kata Naruto.

"Hn. Entahlah. Aku juga belum tahu itu. Tapi yang jelas dia pasti sangat cantik dari yang dulu." kata Sasuke.

"Kuharap begitu."

WUUUNG.

Taxi yang mereka tumpangi melaju kencang.

* * *

Disebuah perumahan diDistrik Central Town. Terjadi pekelahian antara 1 lawan banyak. Dalam pertarungan itu 1 gadis melawan 5 laki-laki.

"Ugh..." kata sigadis. Seluruh tubuhnya lebam, dahi dan bibirnya berdarah serta pipinya bengkak. T-shirt merah, dan celana jean biru telah kotor karena debu dan darah. Rambutnya yang sebahu berantakan. Bandunya lepas.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Tak biasanya kau begini." kata pimpinan 5 orang laki laki itu. "Biasanya kau bisa mengalahkan kami selama 1 menit. Tapi sekarang lebih dari 1 jam kau belum bisa mengalahkan kami."

Sakura menjawab enteng. "Lagi Nggak mood."

Bugh.

Pukulan keras mendarat dipipi kirinya. Membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak dinding.

"Pukulan yang lumayan." kata Sakura sambil membersihkan darah dimulutnya. "Kini aku mulai serius."

Merasa diejek pemimpin kelompok itu maju menyerang Sakura. Sebuah pukulan diarahkan ke Sakura. Tetapi dapat dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Kalian payah. Sekarang rasakan ini."

* * *

"Pemandangannya bagus juga. Indah." kata Naruto.

Kemudian akhirnya, Taxi tersebut sampai juga.

"Howaaa... Ngantuk." kata Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Angkat barang barangmu dari taxi, cepat." kata Sasuke.

"Baik."

Setelah lama menurunkan barang barang mereka dan juga membayar Taxi. Mereka berjalan kesebuah rumah berwarna hitam. Sasuke.

TOK.

TOK.

TOK.

"Siapa?"

"Temanmu, teman karibmu dulu. Hehe." jawab Naruto.

Dibuka kemudian...

"Hey, bukankah kau?" kata Sasuke terkejut.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi ya, Sasuke."

"Evanna?" kata Saruke.

"Ya. Ayo masuk. Kalian mau bertemu Sakurakan? Sebentar ia belum datang." kata Evanna.

Evanna kemudian mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto masuk.

Mereka kemudian duduk diruang tamu. Telah tersedia 4 gelas teh.

"Hei, Evanna. Kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak aku sekarang tinggal di Highway 95." jawab Evanna.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam.

"Kau belum tahu ya? Berarti ini pertama kali kalian datang ke USA?" Kata Evanna. "Itu, adal..."

Brak.

"Aku pulang."

"Sakura?" kata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Eh, Naruto? Sasuke? Kenapa tak bilang kalau sudah sampai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hehe. Kami mau memberi kejutan. Hehe." jawab Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berantakan sekali?" tanya Evanna.

"Tadi, Carlos dan anggota gengnya mencegatku." kata Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau tak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa apa kok." jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sakura sepertinya temanmu sudah datang, jadi aku pamit ya." Kata Evanna sambil berdiri dan membawa kopernya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, lain kali mampir lagi ya." jawab Sakura.

Evannapun keluar dan pergi.

"Oh ya. Naruto, Sasuke. Aku mandi dulu ya?" kata Sakura seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Sakura sudah berubah. Ya. Sasuke?" kata Naruto.

"..."

"Sas?(menengok kearah Sasuke). Ya, dia tidur. Dasar." kata Naruto diapun ikut ikutan tidur.

* * *

Setelah Sakura selesai mandi, iapun segera ganti pakaian.

"Sasuke dan Naruto sudah datang kesini. Jadi aku nggak sendirian lagi deh. Jadi kami bisa meneruskan kelompok kami yang hampir hilang termakan waktu. Sip lah." kata Sakura. Lalu ia memandang sebuah foto figura. Terlihat gambar mereka sewaktu mereka habis berkunjung ditaman hiburan 3 tahun lalu.

"Setelah lulus SMP. Aku pindah ke USA. Sekarang kalian juga pindah ke USA. Kurasa kebersamaan kita akan kembali seperti dulu." kata Sakura.

"Aku akan menemui mereka mungkin mereka sudah bosan karena menungguku lama." akhirnya Sakura menemui Sasuke dan Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat mereka berdua tidur berdampingan. "Dasar. Sama seperti dulu"

Kemudian, Sakura pergi ketempat tidur. Mengambil selimut dan bantal. Kemudian Sakura memakaikan selimut dan bantal tersebut ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Sekarang istirahatlah dulu." kata Sakura. Kemudian ia juga ikut tidur diruang tamu. Mereka bertiga tidur bersama diruang tamu.

* * *

**TBC. Prolog is end.**

* * *

**Chapter senin depan: Trouble come.**

**N/A:Gambar yang dilihat sakura adalah gambar avatar author. hehe**

**Selesai!!! Bagaimana minna-san? Apakah anda tidak puas. Terlalu sedikit. Hehe. Maklum hanya prolog. Hehe. OC nya baru muncul satu maklum aja. Tapi jangan khawatir, yang lainnya akan muncul dichap depan. Dan mungkin bertambah. Hehe. Jadi apabila minna-san dah membacanya. Tolong reviewnya ya? Hehe. Sampai jumpa dichap depan. Hehe.**

***Ending song: Avanged Sevenfold - Unbound will ride.**


	2. TROUBLE IS COME

**Sebelum Masuk ke Cerita. Saya mengucapkan GOmen sebesarbesarnya. Karena terlambat Update Fic ini. Hehe.**

………………………………

"Apa??? Temannya datang? Dasar pengecut." teriak seorang laki-laki botak memakai kaus dalam putih dan celana jean biru.

"Iya. Menurut informasi, mereka berasal dari Jepang." jawab seorang lagi yang berambut putih, memakai jaket hitam dan rompi hitam.

"Tetapi, apakah mereka itu kuat?" kata Laki-laki botak.

"Menurutku sih, kayaknya enggak. Mereka pasti lemah seperti Sakura." kata si rambut putih.

"Ya mungkin. Kalau begitu kau pergi kesana, hajar mereka dan peringatkan Sakura. Aku tidak mau Sakura mengkhianati kita, Jack." kata laki-laki botak itu.

"Baiklah, CJ." kata Jack nama si rambut putih.

* * *

**EVOLUTION TEAM.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: - Trailler Naruto Evolution by 20 Century Fox.**

**Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA.**

**Disclaimer: Mishasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto and OC from Fb dan Sms.**

**Daftar OC:**

**- Michell Freecss. **

**- Zei Reedo.**

**- Kitty Erika Leng.**

**- Heloise.**

**- Constalina.**

**- Deathariya Zerger/Tha. **

**- Pluie schatten.**

**- Arabella rolf.**

**- Evanna ramona levesque.**

**- Kitty erika leng. **

**- Zei reedo.**

**- CJ.**

**- Jack Wilson.**

**- William O'born.**

**- menyusul lainnya.**

**N/A: Anggap percakapannya dalam bahasa Inggris.**

**Writting, Editing, and publishing Tools: Nokia 6500-slide, PC Panasonic(on warnet), Speedy.**

**CHAPTER 2:Trouble Is Come.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Suasana sudah pagi.

"HOWAAA..." Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat kesamping.

"Sasuke sudah bangun? Tapi Naruto masih tidur. Hm... Masih sama kayak dulu" kata Sakura.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Diapun berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu.

"Siapa?"

BUGH.

Pukulan keras mendarat dipelipis kanan Sakura. Darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Jack?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mau mengkhianati kami, Sakura? Kau mau kabur dari kami?" tanya Jack, pria yang menghajar Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan seminggu lalu bahwa aku sudah kelu..." kata Sakura.

BUGH.

Seseorang memukul Sakura dengan tongkat baseball dari belakang. Membuat Sakura jatuh dan pingsan.

"Rasakan, pengkhianat." kata lelaki yang memukul Sakura. Ia berniat mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Tiba-tiba...

BUGH.

"Ugh... Siapa kau?" tanya si pemukul. Terlihat seorang gadis berrambut merah sebahu, mata biru.

"Aku? Aku Zei Redoo. Dari Startstreet 101. Camkan itu." kata Gadis bernama Zei itu.

"Startstreet? Jangan jangan..." kata si pemukul itu. "Kabur." kata pemukul tersebut.

Melihat rekannya itu kabur CJ pun ikut kabur dari situ. Kemudian Zei mengangkat tubuh Sakura kedalam rumah dan meletakkannya dikursi tamu.

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke datang. Dia selesai olahraga dibelakang rumah. Begitu terkejutnya dia. Ia melihat Sakura babak belur dan seorang gadis didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau teman Sakura yang dari Jepang itu?" tanya Gadis itu balik.

"Hn, kenapa kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Sakura sering cerita tentangmu padaku. Perkenalkan namaku Zei Redoo dari Starstreet 101. Aku teman Sakura selama disini. Jadi... Eng kau Sasuke, kan?" kata Zei.

"Hn."

Naruto yang masih tidur akhirnya terbangun karena suara berisik mengusiknya.

"Eng... Sasuke? Kenapa berisik. Dan(melirik Sakura) Sakura? Kenapa dia?" kata Naruto terkejut.

"Dia dihajar musuhnya." kata Zei. Karena Naruto belum tahu siapa Zei, dia pun bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Zei." jawab Zei.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura sadar.

"Eng... Ini dima... Akh." kata Sakura sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit. "Zei? Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Sudahku bilang mereka itu tidak akan menyerah! Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati." kata Zei.

"Maaf." jawab Sakura menunduk.

Sasuke kemudian angkat bicara.

"Mereka siapa, Zei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah teman Sakura disini. Dulu Sakura ikut sebuah perkumpulan atau bisa disebut geng. Geng itu bernama Salvados. Markasnya di Manhattan city." kata Zei sambil melirik Sakura. "Kenapa kau terus melarikan diri? Kalau kau terus lari dari masalah ini. Maka kau bisa bisa dibunuh mereka. Kau tahu itu?"

"Tapi, kau tidak tahu alasanku menghianati mereka! Coba kau pikir. Apa ada teman yang memperlakukan temannya seperti sampah? Dulu aku pernah dipaksa sebagai pelacur dengan ancaman mereka akan menghancurkan hidupku. Aku menolak. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka terus menerorku! Bahkan sering memakai cara fisik!" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak laporkan kepolisi?" tanya Naruto.

"Di USA. Uang berkuasa. Polisi hanya mau menegakkan keadilan apabila mereka dibayar. Percuma kau melapor kepolisi tapi kau tak punya uang. Bisa jadi bahan tertawaan kau." jelas Zei.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju kepintu.

"Ayo kita hajar mereka." kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau bercanda? Ini bukan lelucon Sasuke. Ini menyangkut keselamatan Sakura." kata Zei.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada boleh menghina temanku walaupun yang dihina itu Naruto." kata Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku ikut denganmu." kata Sakura.

"Aku juga. Hehe." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum nyengir.

Melihat itu Zei hanya menghela nafas. "Kalian itu kompak ya?" batinnya.

* * *

Disuatu tempat.

* * *

"Jadi dia membantunya?" kata CJ.

"Ya. Ini bisa jadi penghalang kita." kata Jack.

"Kalo begitu. Panggil orang langganan kita. Kita akan menyerang wilayah mereka." kata CJ.

"Baik."

Kemudian Jack keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia keluar menuju tempat parkir dan langsung menaiki Harley miliknya. Menuju ke suatu tempat...

**NEW YORK PRISON.**

Setelah 50 menit. Jack akhirnya sampai. Dia sudah berada disebuah tempat bekas penjara.

"Mati kau Sakura." kata Jack sambil tersenyum licik memasuki tempat itu.

* * *

**Kembali ke NaruSasuSaku.**

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau pindah?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan teror ini." kata Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Kau harus yakin masih ada usaha lain agar masalah ini cepat selesai." kata Zei. "Baiklah. Aku antar kau untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Aku janji tempat itu bakal nyaman untuk kita. Karena temanku yang memberitahukannya."

"Terima kasih, Zei." jawab Sakura.

"Sama-sama. Itu gunanya teman." kata Zei tersenyum.

"Lalu, kita akan kemana Zei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ke San Florida. Disana amankan? Jauh dari New york." kata Zei.

"San Florida? Berarti bisa liburan dong? Asyik." kata Naruto.

"Dasar, Baka." kata Sasuke.

"Baka itu apa ya?" tanya Zei heran.

"..."

* * *

**Skip time. Dipersiapan berangkat.**

* * *

Tengah malam.

"Kenapa tengah malam gini sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena kalo siang hari. Bakal ketahuan." kata Sakura.

Mereka berempat menyiapkan barang barang yang akan dibawa. Tak berapa lama sebuah Truck Fuso 4x6, sebuah mobil Bmw M3 dan sebuah Mercedes E-500 datang dan parkir dijalan depan rumah Sakura.

"Kenapa pakek truck besar?" tanya Naruto.

"Nyamar. Dan juga karena kita tidak hanya berempat." kata Zei.

Kemudian turunlah dari 3 mobil itu 4 orang.

"Apa kabar kalian?" kata Sakura.

"Baik banget." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa mereka, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka teman teman sewaktu aku SMA disini." kata Sakura. "Akan kuperkenalkan padamu."

Kemudian Sakura menunjuk seorang

berambut Pirang sepunggung dikuncir ekor kuda, tinggi 165 cm, memakai kaos merah dan celana Jean hitam. Serta jaket Hitam.

"Dia Michelle Freecss. Suka main PS. Dan suka pakaian berwarna merah dan hitam. Dan..." kemudian Sakura menunjuk seorang berambut warna coklat, panjang lurus berponi, mata abu2, tinggi 160cm, memakai t-shirt putih serta celana jean biru keputihan yang penuh lubang-lubang alias bolong.

"Namanya Kitty Erika Leng. Pelupa, rada lemot, lebih suka memakai celana pendek yg datar dan bolong-bolong. Dan... " Kemudian Sakura menunjuk seorang

Mata coklat, rambut hitam-kecoklatan, kulit putih langsat, trus tingginya normal kyk nak smp, kurus.

"Dia Deathariya Zerger. 15 tahun. Galak, cuek, gampang ngambek, nyebelin, kdng riang, kdng perhatian, tp baik. Dan..." kemudian menunjuk seorang berambut coklat gelap panjang. pakek soft lense coklat gelap. Memakai kaos putih.

"Plue Schatten. Misterius. terlihat antagonis padahal baik banget. Punya mawar hitam dirumahnya. Terlihat lebih muda daripada umurnya." kata Sakura. "Mere..."

"Sakura, kau lupa aku disini."

Sakura menoleh. Dia kemudian menepuk dahinya pertanda lupa. "Ma'af lupa."

Datanglah seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar layaknya model L-Men 2012. Berambut hitam dengan gaya ala beckham. Memakai baju model AMRI. Celana abu-abu. Didampingi seorang gadis perempuan yang sudah dikenal Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Evanna?" kata Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Halo... Sasuke, Naruto." kata Evanna.

"Karena kalian dah kenal satu sama lain. Maka aku hanya akan mengenalkan laki-laki ini. Dia William O'born." kata Sakura.

"Salam kenal." kata William.

Setelah acara perkenalan itu(?) kemudian Zei mengajak mereka langsung pergi.

"Ayo pergi. Sebelum kita ketahuan."

"Tapi jalan utama sedang macet. Kita akan lewat nama?" tanya Erika.

"Kita lewat jalur 52 saja. Lagipula, apa mereka akan menuju kesana?" jawab Zei.

"Bisa jadi. Soalnya jalur itu kan sepi. Mungkin mereka berada disitu." kata Michelle.

"Kita lewat Tol saja. Mumpung lagi sepi. Biasanya mereka kan suka nongkrong ditempat sepi. Masak mau nongkrong di tol?" kata Sakura.

"Tetapi kenapa harus jam segini sih? Kan bisa sore ato petang. Bukannya tengah malam gini." kata Deathariya.

"Tapi, Riya. Dengerin! Perjalanan new york ke San Florida tu bisa memakan waktu berminggu-minggu. Itu sama dengan berkendara dari ujung barat sampai timur USA. Kau mengerti?" jelas Schatten.

"Lebih baik kita bersiap-siap. Jangan berdebat ampek pagi. Bisa bisa kita ketahuan." kata Sasuke. Deathariya langsung marah mendengar itu.

"Dia pikir siapa dia?" guman Deathariya.

"Ssst... Kau jangan berkata begitu. Dia itu sahabat karib Sakura di Jepang. Begitu juga dengan si rambut kuning itu." bisik Zei.

Kemudian mereka semua membereskan barang barang yang akan dibawa. Mulai alat dapur, bekal, kasur, ranjang dan lain lain.

Setelah 30 menit...

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Naruto.

"Semuanya masuk kemobil. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke di Bmw M3 bersama Evanna. Aku dan Riya di Truck. Sedang lainnya di Mercedes." kata William. Dia kemudian masuk ke Truck Fuso, nya.

"Kenapa aku harus bersamamu?" protes Deathariya.

"Kalau kau tak mau denganku. Lalu dengan siapa?" tanya William.

"....."

Setelah semua sudah diangkut ke Truck.....

"Perjalanan yang melelahkan." kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja kami akan menemanimu, dan moga saja permasalahan ini cepat teratasi." kata Evanna.

Naruto dan Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. Mereka naik mercedes. Dan kini melakukan perjalanan berminggu minggu ke satu tempat. **SAN FLORIDA.**

* * *

To Be Contunied.

* * *

**Gomen telat Update. Ini dikarenakan si Author lagi sakit. Jadi terlambat mengupdate alias kewarnet. Hehe.**

**Hehe. Akhirnya selesai ni chap 2. OK bagaimana? Udah muncul lagi 5 OC baru. Hehe. Tanpa bertele tele Saya Bilang**

**REVIEW PLEASE???**


	3. Sadness And Sorrow

**As-kum Wr WB.....**

**Tanpa banyak komentar. Lansung saja...**

**Answer Of Revview:**

**Dark Mangetsu-Kasumi :** Hehe. Gomen ya telat…………….. Txs dah rev. Ni dah Update. Rev Again?

**Ayui Nonomiya** : Sama sama. Ni dah update. Alur melambat? Oh. Itu kesalahan Teknis. Hehe. Rev Again?

**Ryuku S. A .J **: Hehe. Yap. Sudah. Tp untuk sekarang, Saku belum manggil begitu. Chap depan mungkin sudah dijalankan. Hehe. Rev Again?

**Akabara Hikari** : Ok. Dilaksanakan. Dan Penulisannya sudah saya betulkan. Dan Untuk Yg Oc, Hehe. Belum untuk Capter ini. Hehe. Rev again?

**Seiryuu Tayuya** : hehe. Sama sama.

**PENGUMUMAN***teriak pake toa mesjid.** BAGI AUTHOR YANG MERASA PUNYA OC DIFIC INI HARAP MENCAMTUMKAN PENNAMENYA DI REVIEW.** Soalnya saya lupa penname Author yg memberi sy OC. Kecuali 3 OC. Ok ditunggu besok. Kalo belum, saya camtumkan nama fb'nya. Hehe

**MAsuk kecerita Yuk.....**

* * *

**Pagi hari, jam 06.00. 2 hari perjalanan**.

"Huaaah....." kata Evanna. Dia yang mendapat giliran menyetir hari ini. Dia sekali-kali memandang spion belakang. Terlihat Sakura sedang bersandar dibahu Sasuke sedang Sasuke juga bersandar dikepala Sakura.

"So, sweet. Ternyata Sakura bisa romantis ya." kata Evanna. Dia langsung memandang kesamping kiri. Terlihat Naruto sedang tidur sambil mendengkur. Kadang-kadang mengigau dan berkata. "Ramen... Ramen..."

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Kau memang lucu Naruto." kata Evanna. Ia'pun memandang kedepan dan kembali menyetir mobil.

Berbeda sekali dengan kondisi di Truck Fuso, disana Tha sedang asyik-asyiknya tidur. Sedang William terus terjaga sepanjang hari, karena Tha tidak mau menyetir. Ingin sekali William membangunkan Tha, namun diurungkannya niat itu. Malah ia melepas jaket yang ia pakai sejak selesai mengisi bahan bakar(baca:Solar) ketubuh Tha. "Selamat tidur, Tha." kata William sambil mengecup dahi Tha. Dia kembali menyetir.

Di Mercedez. Michelle yang mengemudi. Hanya dia dan Zei yang masih terjaga yang lainnya masih tidur sambil menunggu giliran menyetir.

"Hai, Zei. Apa tidak kau pikir mereka tak akan menyerah? Kau tahu'kan sifat mereka?" kata Michell sambil terus mengemudi.

"Hn. Iya, aku khawatir pada Sakura. Tak kusangka masalahnya akan serumit ini." kata Zei.

"Aku juga begitu. Hah, tapi apa kita tidak bisa bertindak yang lebih jauh?" tanya Michell.

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan. Kalau kita bertindak lebih jauh. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura. Namun..." kata Zei terhenti.

"Namun apa?" tanya Michell.

"Kita juga harus percaya pada teman-teman Sakura yang dari Jepang. Karena mereka adalah sahabat karib Sakura." kata Zei.

"Benar juga." Zei dan Michell terkejut. Zei memandang kebelakang.

"Erika? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Zei.

"He'em. Ni kopinya diminum. Kaukan nanti yang nyetir. Kau pasti ngantuk." kata Erika sambil menyodorkan 2 gelas kopi hangat(tremos) ke Zei dan Michell.

"Terima kasih." kata Michell dan Zei.

"Ya, sudah. Aku mau tidur lagi ya? Dan jangan ngantuk kalo nyetir." kata Erika.

"Ya... Ya." jawab Michell sambil terus menghadap kedepan.

Michell fokus menyetir. Zei masih menunggu gilirannya. Erika tidur lagi bersama Pluie.

* * *

**EVOLUTION TEAM.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: - Trailler Naruto Evolution by 20 Century Fox.**

**Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA.**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto and OC from Fb dan Sms.**

**Pair: Main Pair Belum Ditentukan. Sasusaku. Narusaku. OCNaru. OCxOC  
**

**Daftar OC:**

**- Michell Freecss. **

**- Zei Reedo.**

**- Kitty Erika Leng.**

**- Heloise.**

**- Constalina.**

**- Tha Zerger/Tha. **

**- Pluie schatten.**

**- Arabella rolf.**

**- Evanna ramona levesque.**

**- CJ.**

**- Jack Wilson.**

**- William O'born.**

**- Johnson.**

**- K2.**

**N/A: Anggap percakapannya dalam bahasa Inggris.**

**Writting, Editing, and publishing Tools: Nokia 6500-slide, PC Panasonic(on warnet), Speedy.**

**CHAPTER 3:Sadness And Sorrow.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

Mereka ber-10 sudah sampai dikota Texas. Kota tertua dan dikenal dengan kota barat/kota Koboi.

NGOOONG.

Tiba-tiba 3 mobil mereka(Truck Fuso, M3, E-500) dihampiri 3 buah mobil Cevrolet Camaro SS '69 berwarna merah, kuning dan hijau(?) dan 15 motor sport.

"HAI BERHENTI!!!!" teriak seorang dari mobil yang merah.

William yang mendengar itu langsung menginjak gas Truck Fuso'nya. Dia langsung mengambil Radio wirelles dan menghubungi Evanna dan Zei.

"Halo, cek. Masuk." kata William.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Evanna(dari radio).

"Hm?" kata Zei.

"Kalian lihatkan 3 mobil yang berada disamping mobil kita?" kata William.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Evanna.

"Hm?" kata Zei.

"Kita berpencar. Aku menduga mereka anak buah CJ yang mengejar Sakura. Jadi kita berpencar!" kata William. "Dan kita bertemu di Lost Angeles."

"BAIKKK!!!" kata Evanna dan Zei bersamaan.

KLEK.

Radio dimatikan.

William lalu menginjak gas dan kebetulan jalan didepan ada perempatan. William mengambil kekanan, Tha terkejut karena Truck'nya agak miring.

"William, ada apa?" tanya Tha.

"Riya, kita berpencar dari yang lain. Sepertinya anak buah CJ sudah menemukan kita." kata William. Dia mengambil sesuatu di Laci mobil. Terlihat 2 senjata jenis M4.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Tha.

"Kita akan menjebak mereka. Kita jauhkan mereka dari Sakura dan senjata ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka menembaki kita!" kata William. Tha mengerti maksud William. Dia'pun mengambil senjata itu dan bersiap menembak.

* * *

**Mercedez E-500.**

* * *

Michelle mengambil jalan yang kiri. Kini ia dibantu Zei membangun'kan Erika pluie.

"Erika, Pluie. Bangun. Kita sedang darurat." kata Zei.

Erika langsung bangun begitu juga Pluie.

"Ada apa?" kata Erika sambil masih menguap. Zei melemparkan kotak kearah Pluie dan Erika.

"Apa ini?" tanya Pluie dengan nada datar.

"Gaya bicaramu kayak orang jahat saja. Ini adalah kotak pistol P99. Kalian akan memakainya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka menembak kita. Dan Michell kita ambil jalur Kiri." kata Zei.

"Kau pakai apa?" tanya Pluie dengan nada datar(lagi?).

CKLEK.

"AK47." kata Zei.

* * *

**BMW M3 GTR.**

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke bangun!!!" kata Evanna.

Naruto terbangun. Dia melihat kebelakang. Terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura baru bangun. Naruto kemudian melirik Evanna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Musuh, ada dibelakang kita. Jadi kita bersiap-siap." kata Evanna.

"Apa?" kata Sakura terkejut. Ia melihat kebelakang.

"Mereka sebanyak itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Namun mereka terpecah menjadi 3. Itu strategi William. Dia berpesan agar kita langsung berkumpul ke Los Angeles." kata Evanna.

"Jadi..." kata Sakura.

"Kita akan bertahan." kata Evanna sambil menyerahkan 3 buah pistol P99. Kepada Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jadi kita sekarang sedang perang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, bersiaplah!" kata Evanna.

"Baik."

* * *

**Ke Gerombolan yang mengejar mereka.**

* * *

Dimobil Kuning.

"Boss, mereka berpencar ke-3 arah." kata seorang berambut panjang, bertubuh kekar(bayangin dia layak Tora Sudiro).

"Perintahkan untuk berpencar juga. Bagi kelompok menjadi 3. Kita mengikuti jalan lurus saja." kata seorang lagi yang merupakan pemimpin/bos gerombolan itu(kalo mau seperti apa, bayangin aja kayak Ade Rei versi USA). "Jangan lupa, Johnson. Suruh mereka menembak apabila mereka menolak berhenti."

"Baik, boss." kata Orang yang bernama Johnson itu. Dia'pun menghubungi teman-temannya lewat Radio Wirelless.

"Tapi'kan mereka mungkin sudah bersiap, K2(baca:K two). Kita harus pakai strategi." kata seorang perempuan berpakaian hitam yang masih memperlihatkan perutnya yang kekar. Dengan celana hitam agak ketat'nya. Memakai sepatu hak tinggi 7cm. Dan rambut kuning panjang yang dikuncir.

"Hm... Betul juga kau, Ino. Memang kita perlu sebuah strategi tetapi strategi kali ini adalah berpencar mengikuti mereka. Dan apabila diperlukan, kita menyerang." kata Boss bernama K2 itu.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." jawab Ino.

Gerombolan itu memecah menjadi 3 kelompok mengikuti sasaran mereka.

* * *

**TRUCK FUSO.**

* * *

Door... 3X.

"Bagaimana ini, William?" tanya Tha. Kini ia terus menembaki musuh dibelakangnya. 5 sepeda motor Ducati 999R dan 1 mobil Cevrolet Camaro SS Merah.

"Tembaki terus!" kata William sambil terus bermanuver agar tidak tertembak. Lho kok truck besar bisa manuver?

BRAK.

Deathariya berhasil menembak salah satu pengendara motor.

"Berhasil." kata Tha.

"Aku berhasil merobohkan satu, William." kata Tha.

"Bagus, Tha." kata William tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba...

DOOOR.

"Akh..." kata Tha. Dia tertembak dibahu kirinya saat menghadap William.

"RIYA???" kata William. William melepaskan kemudi namun masih menginjak gas. Ia kemudian menarik Tha kepangkuannya dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali menyetir dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau tak apa apa?" kata William.

"Aku ti...dak ap...pa-ap...pa. Ugh." kata Tha sambil memegang bahunya yang tertembak. Dia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membawant ke Rumah Sakit." kata William. Ia menginjak gas dalam-dalam tanpa memperdulikan tembakan dari musuhnya.

* * *

**BMW M3.**

* * *

Glek.

Sakura tiba-tiba kaget. Ia punya firasat buruk.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk." kata Sakura.

"Hn. Kau jangan lengah." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke." kata Sakura.

Tiba-tiba...

TUAAAR.

Kaca mobil BMW M3 bagian belakang pecah.

"Apa kalian sudah bisa sekarang?" tanya Evanna.

"Hn..." jawab Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian menghadap kebelakang dengan pistol yang ditodongkan kebelakang.

DOOR...

DOOr...

DOOR...

BRAK.

"Kena satu." jawab Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Suit... Suit..." kata Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! Jangan gitu. Kutinju nanti kau!" kata Sakura sambil menggenggamkan tangan kearah Naruto.

"Hehe. Maaf-maaf." kata Naruto minta maaf.

Kemudian mereka bertiga menembaki musuh mereka.

DOOR.

DOOR.

DOOR.

Pengendara motor sudah rubuh. Tinggal satu mobil lagi dan yang ini milik pemimpin mereka.

Mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan cepat dan dengan lincah menhindari tembakan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Dengan cepat mobil itu berada disamping kanan mereka dan....

BRAK.

Mobil itu menabrak BMW M3 mereka dengan keras. Membuat BMW itu hilang kendali...

"Sialan." kata Evanna. Dia berusaha mengendalikan BMW itu agar tidak oleng.

"Sakura, Sasuke lindungi aku dari mobil, aku punya ide." kata Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus menembaki mobil yang kelihatannya kebal peluru itu.

Naruto naik keatas mobil sambil membawa sebuah bom waktu.

"Aku akan membom mobil itu." kata Naruto.

"Hati-hati Naruto." kata Sakura.

"Hn." Naruto bersiap melempar dan menyalakan pemicunya. Naruto meletakkannya diatas mobil itu saat mobil itu mendekat. Setelah itu dia kemudian kembali turun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Evanna.

"Sudah."

BRAK.

Mobil itu kembali menabrak BMW M3 itu.

* * *

**Mobil yang menabrak BMW.**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Sepertinya mereka memasang Bom?" kata Johnson.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mobil ini tahan peluru walau bom sekalipun." kata K2.

"Hn." kata Ino.

* * *

**MERCEDEZ E-500.**

* * *

Dret. Dret. Dret.

"Belokkan kekiri, Michell!" perintah Zei.

"Baik." kata Michell, dia langsung membelokkan stir kekiri.

DUGH.

Mobil itu melewati sebuah jalan stapak yang hanya bisa dilewati mobil searah.

"Erika, Pluie mulai menembak!" kata Zei.

"Baik." kata Erika.

"Hn. Serahkan padaku." kata Pluie.

"Aku akan menembaki mobil itu, kalian yang menembaki sepeda motor." kata Zei.

"Serahkan pada kami." kata Erika.

"Kita akan selalu bersama." kata Zei. Mereka yang ada dimobil itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita serang!!!" kata Zei.

Dret. Dret. Door. Door.

BLAR.

3 motor jatuh.

"3 jatuh, Zei." kata Erika.

"Bagus, tembak lagi yang lain." kata Zei sambil terus menembak dari AK47'nya.

"Baik."

Door.

Door.

Door.

* * *

**TRUCK FUSO.**

* * *

"Riya, bertahanlah!" kata William.

"Hm. William, aku mengantuk." jawab Tha. Dia seperti mengantuk. William mencemaskan itu.

"Jangan tidur, Tha. Kau harus bertahan!" kata William panik. Tiba-tiba mobil merah sudah ada dikanan truck itu.

"HAHA... Mati kau!" kata Seorang dari mobil itu. Ia membidik William dengan snipernya.

"Terpaksa!" batin William. William'pun membanting stir kekanan.

BRAK.

Mobil kuning itu tergelincir dan...

DUARRR.

Menabrak sebuah pohon jati(?) dengan keras dan meledak serta menjatuhkan 4 pengendara motor lain.

Setelah musuh habis, William dengan cepat menambah laju truck Fuso. Dia segera ingin menuju kesebuah RS terdekat untuk menolong Tha. William melihat ke Tha.

"Sabarlah, Tha. Kau akan selamat." kata William. Sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Tha dengan tangan Kirinya. Tha hanya tersenyum.

"Tanks very much for this." kata Tha.

* * *

**BMW M3.**

* * *

"Berhenti, sekarang. Evanna!" kata Naruto.

KHIIIK.

BMW M3 itu berhenti. Sedang mobil kuning itu tetap melaju.

"Rasakan ini." kata Naruto sambil memencet tombol Hijau disebuah remote.

Cklek.

DUAAAR.

Mobil kuning itu meledak.

"Berhasil." kata Naruto semangat. Dia beradu "tos" dengan Evanna.

"Good job. Naruto." kata Evanna.

"Berhasil!!!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Yang dipeluk pipinya langsung merah.

"Sa... Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura (baru) sadar membuat Sasuke blushing. Dia lalu melepas pelukannya namun tak disangka Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura bahkan mempererat pelukannya dan membuat dua orang didepannya melongo.

"Maaf Sasuke. Tadi aku salah tingkah." kata Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu." kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya sambil menutupinya pipinya yang sudah merah dengan memandang keluar jendela.

"Hehe, Sasuke juga bisa malu ya?" goda Naruto.

Namun, belum 10 mereka bergembira. Mobil yang diledakkan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dengan kondisi terbakar. Menuju arah mereka.

"Apa?" kata Naruto terkejut. "Evanna putar balik."

Evanna mengangguk. Ia langsung bermanuver dan berbalik arah. Namun... Tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak tahu, padahal sudah'ku gas. Namun, mobil ini tiba-tiba tidak bisa jalan." kata Evanna sambil terus menginjak gas.

Sakura lalu melihat belakang.

"Oh tidak, mobil kita tersangkut sebuah tali. Sepertinya pengait. Gawat... Kita harus keluar!" kata Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka membidik kita!" kata Sakura.

"AYO KITA KELUAR!!!" perintah Evanna.

"Baik." mereka berempat keluar dari mobil.

DOOR. DRET.

Mobil BMW M3 itu diberondong beragam tembakan dan...

DUAAAR.

Meledak.

Untung Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Evanna sudah keluar. Naruto dan Evanna disisi kiri sedang Sakura dan Sasuke disisi kanan.

"Ugh... Mobilnya hancur." kata Sakura. Dia melirik ke Sasuke.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm. Ya." kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba datanglah 3 orang dari mobil kuning itu kearah mereka.

"Gawat. Mereka kesini." batin Evanna.

"Mereka siapa, Evanna?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka musuh Sakura." kata Evanna.

Disisi lain.

"Mereka siapa, Sakura." tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka adalah teman sekaligus musuhku." kata Sakura.

"Musuh?" kata Sasuke heran.

"Dulu saat aku bergabung dengan mereka, orang 3 inilah yang menjadi langganan kami. Mereka adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Mungkin mereka disewa untuk mengejarku." kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangan. Terlihat ia sedang emosi.

Sasuke melihat itu langsung memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan emosi. Kalau kau emosi terus maka masalah ini tidak akan selesai." kata Sasuke. Mendengar itu. Sakura lega. Kini ia meredam emosinya.

"Terima kasih." kata Sakura.

"Hn."

ketiga orang yang baru keluar dari mobil itu berhenti. Tepatnya 3m dari Naruto, Evanna, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hai, kalian berempat, mana Sakura?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Disini, Johnson." kata Sakura sambil berdiri.

(N/A:tadi mereka berempat berjongkok).

"Oh, jadi disitu kau Sakura. Sudah lama aku tak main-main denganmu." kata Ino.

"Terserah. Untuk apa kau menyerang kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami akan membawamu kembali. Sakura." kata Ino.

"Ino?" kata Sakura.

"Kau masih tidak lupa denganku'kan?" kata Ino.

"TIDAK. Tidak akan pernah. Terutama setelah kejadian "itu"!" kata Sakura.

"Kejadian itu?" batin Sasuke.

"Hm. Mau'kah kau kembali?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak." tegas Sakura.

"Hm. Jadi begitu." kata K2.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. Terlihat K2 berjalan kearah Sakura. Sakura'pun berjalan kearah K2. Terlihat mereka berhadap-hadapan. Berhubung karena K2 lebih tinggi(190cm) dari Sakura(165cm) sehingga Sakura mendongak keatas, sedang K2 kebawah.

"Hn. Kau akan menanggung akibatnya. Karena berkhianat, Sakura." kata K2.

"Entahlah K2. Aku heran. Seberapa pentingkah aku? Hanya karena aku keluar. Kalian jadi repot? Apa istimewaku? Tidak ada'kan." jawab Sakura mengejek.

SREK.

K2 memegang kerah baju Sakura dan mengangkat Sakura keatas sehingga membuat Sakura kesulitan bernafas. K2 memandang Sakura tajam.

"Karena kau'lah yang mengetahui RAHASIA kami." bisik K2.

"Ugh... Sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan memberitahunya keorang lain!" kata Sakura memegang tangan K2 yang mencekiknya.

BRAK.

K2 membanting Sakura kearah Sasuke.

"Kau berdusta pada dirimu sendiri. Jangan mengelak lagi." kata K2.

Melihat Sakura dilempar. Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." jawab Sakura.

Naruto bingung melihat kejadian tadi. Rahasia apa yang maksud?

"Evanna..." kata Naruto.

"Hn?" jawab Evanna.

"Rahasia apa yang mereka maksud'kan sehingga mereka mengincar Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura pernah menceritakannya padaku. Rahasia tersebut adalah..."

* * *

**BACK TO MERCEDEZ E-500.**

* * *

Door.

Seorang laki-laki berhelm telah roboh. Dia ditembak oleh Pluie.

"Hah, hah, hah. Apa sudah habis?" tanya Erika pada Pluie.

"Ya. Dimana Zei dan Michell?" tanya Pluie.

"Zei tertembak dilengan kiri'nya. Dan dia dibantu Michell. Itu dia." kata Erika sambil menunjuk Zei dan Michell yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Syukurlah." kata Pluie.

Akhirnya Zei dan Michell sampai ditempat Erika dan Pluie.

"Apa kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Zei.

"Apanya yang tak apa apa? Kau sendiri bagaimana?" kata Erika.

"Ma'af." kata Zei.

"Lalu mobilnya sekarang dimana?" tanya Pluie.

"Mobilnya ada dipinggir sungai. Masih berfungsi dan masih dapat dipindahkan." jawab Michell.

"Em... Begitu. Okelah." kata Erika. Dia memandang Zei.

"Kau masih bisa tahan'kan?" tanya Erika.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya luka kecil." kata Zei.

"Oh... Baguslah. Ayo berangkat." ajak Erika.

"Ya." jawab Mereka bertiga.

* * *

**TRUCK FUSO.**

* * *

"Bertahanlah." kata William. Ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah sakit dekat pantai Lost. Ia menggendong Tha ke Rumah Sakit itu. Terlihat beberapa perawat menghampirinya dan memindahkannya keranjang berjalan alias troli. William mengikuti troli itu sampai didepan ruangan UGD karena dokter melarang ia masuk sampai selesai pemeriksaan. William hanya pasrah menunggu diruang tunggu. Dia sangat panik. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang telah memperhatikannya dari ruang sebelah. Orang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Dan menepuk bahu kanan William. William kaget. Seorang wanita berrambut cokelat gelap tapi berkilau, kulitnya putih, mata biru. Memakai baju jenis renda berwarna biru.

"Heloise???" kata William tak percaya.

* * *

**BMW M3.**

* * *

"Jadi begitu." kata Naruto.

"Ssst... Jangan keras-keras." kata Evanna. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Sakura kemudian berdiri. Diikuti Sasuke.

"Apabila aku tetap menolak. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Terpaksa kami harus melenyapkanmu juga teman-temanmu serta teman Jepang'mu itu." kata K2.

"Ini masalahku dengan kalian! Jangan libatkan teman-temanku!" kata Sakura.

K2 hanya memutar mata bosan. Tiba-tiba, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah Sakura. Dan...

Hening.

Sakura terkejut. Ternyata Sasuke menahan pukulan K2.

"Kau harusnya melawan orang yang sepadan denganmu." kata Sasuke.

"Hn. Orang kecil sepertimu itu mudah dikalahkan." ejek K2.

"Ayo kita buktikan." kata Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Karena ini masalahku. Maka aku akan ikut melawannya." kata Sakura. Sasuke menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Ino, Johnson. Kalian lawan yang tersisa. Aku akan lawan 2 orang ini." kata K2.

Ino dan Johnson menganggukkan kepala.

Evanna dan Naruto ikut maju.

"Kau yang perempuan. Aku yang laki-laki." kata Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Evanna.

Mereka berdua menghampiri lawan mereka.

"Hn. Kita berjumpa lagi, Evanna." kata Ino.

"Terserah." kata Evanna.

"Kuharap. Kau punya perlawanan berarti." kata Johnson.

"Aku akan menang." jawab Naruto.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Chap 4: WIN OR LOST and LIVE OR DEAD.**

**Chapter depan akan terjadi penentuan hidup dan mati Team SasuSaku Dkk. Apakah Tha selamat. Siapa yang akan menolong Zei, Michell, Erika dan Pluie? Siapa yang ditemui William dirumah sakit? Yosh. Tunggu Chap depan. Hehe.**

**Menurut saya kok fic ini kayak film Amerika-jepang yang lagi rame-ramenya ya? Hehe. Seperti SPY KIDS, The Medalion, dan lain lain. wkwkwk. Yosh kalo begitu, Review Y? **

**IKLAN:FIC NARUTO SPEED:MOST WANTED CHAPTER 8 TELAH UPDATE. Please Review?**


	4. WIn OR Lost and Live OR Dead

**Assalamualaikum Wr Wb.**

**Tanpa Banyak basa basi dan berhubung lagi buru-buru. **

**SEKALI LAGI PENGUMUMAN***teriak pake toa mesjid.** BAGI AUTHOR YANG MERASA PUNYA OC DIFIC INI HARAP MENCAMTUMKAN PENNAMENYA DI REVIEW.** Soalnya saya lupa penname Author yg memberi sy OC. Kecuali **5 OC**. Ok ditunggu **CHAPTER DEPAN**. Kalo belum, saya camtumkan nama fb'nya. Hehe

**Yuk langsung kecerita………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

* * *

**EVOLUTION TEAM.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea: - Trailler Naruto Evolution by 20 Century Fox.**

**Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA.**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto and OC from Fb dan Sms.**

**Daftar OC:**

**- Michelle Freecss. ****As Dark_Sky-Naranarana_Kasumi**

**- Zei Reedo. As ****Seiryuu Tayuya**

**- Kitty Erika Leng. As Ayui Nomomiya**

**- Heloise.**

**- Constalina.**

**- Tha Zerger/Tha. As Ryuku S. A. J.**

**- Pluie schatten.**

**- Arabella rolf. As Megumi Kisai.**

**- Evanna ramona levesque.**

**- CJ.**

**- Jack Wilson.**

**- William O'born. As Author sendiri. Hehe.**

**- Johnson.**

**- K2.**

**N/A: Anggap percakapannya dalam bahasa Inggris.**

**Writting, Editing, and publishing Tools: Nokia 6500-slide, PC Panasonic(on warnet), Speedy.**

**CHAPTER 4:Win OR Lost and Live OR Dead.  
**

**Read and enjoy it.**

* * *

**BMW M3.**

* * *

Wush.

Sasuke mengarahkan pukulan kearah K2, tetapi gagal. K2 menangkisnya. Kemudian Sakura menendang kearah K2. Tetapi K2 juga berhasil menangkisnya dan memukul balik mereka berdua.

Sasuke langsung berlari kearah belakang K2, dia menendang dari belakang, namun K2 berhasil menahannya, Sasuke tersenyum. K2 heran, tiba-tiba...

DUGH.

Sakura memukul kepalanya lalu Sasuke memutar badan dan menendang kaki K2. Sehingga K2 roboh. Namun, K2 langsung bangkit. Dia menjegal laki Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke terjatuh. Dan memegang laki kiri Sakura dan menariknya sehingga Sakura'pun terjatuh.

"Hn. Kerjasama ya?" kata K2 tersenyum sinis. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menendang perut Sasuke.

"Ugh." kata Sasuke.

Lalu K2 menarik Sakura dan mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya kearah Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua payah." ejek K2.

* * *

**Evanna vs Ino.**

* * *

"HYAAAT." kata Evanna. Ia mengarahkan pukulan kearah Ino. Ino berhasil menhindarinya. Dia menyerang balik. Dia mengarahkan tendangannya.

DUGH.

Evanna terkena diperut. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ugh. Sial." kata Evanna. Dia menyerang kembali, Ino'pun maju menyerang.

"HYAAAT." kata Evanna mengarahkan pukulan tangan kanan kearah Ino. Begitu juga Ino.

DUGH.

Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah, masing-masing terkena pukulan dipelipis kirinya. Bibir Evanna mengeluarkan darah, begitu juga Ino.

Evanna kembali maju. Kini ia memutar badan dan meloncat lalu menendang Ino, namun Ino berhasil menahannya, Ino kemudian menarik tangan kanan Evanna dan...

DUGH.

Pukulan keras Ino mengenai wajah Evanna sehingga membuat Evanna terjatuh.

"Ugh." kata Evanna.

Ino menginjak perut Evanna.

"Kau lemah." ejek Ino.

* * *

**Naruto VS Johnson.**

* * *

DUGH.

Tendangan Naruto bertemu dengan tendangan Johnson.

"Hah... Hah... Dia bisa kungfu?" batin Naruto.

Johnson memasang kuda-kuda, Naruto heran melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Johnson berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto langsung mengarahkan pukulannya. Dan...

WUSH.

Johnson dengan mudah menhindarinya, dia memukul punggung Naruto.

DUGH.

"Akh..." Naruto terjatuh kedepan. Johnson kemudian meloncat dan mengarahkan tendangan kearah Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto berhasil menghindarinya. Dia kemudian mengarahkan pukulan kearah Johnson. Namun, Johnson menunduk dan menjegal kaki Naruto. Dia'pun langsung menginjak leher Naruto.

"TIdak berguna." ejek Johnson.

* * *

**TRUCK FUSO.**

* * *

"Heloise?" kata William tak percaya.

"Apa kabar William? Sudah 4 tahun tak bertemu." kata Heloise.

"Bukanlah, kau tinggal di Paris?" tanya William.

"Ya, tapi aku pindah ke Amerika dan tak tahunya bertemu kau disini." kata Heloise, sambil duduk dipinggir William.

"Oh." kata William.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau di Rumah Sakit? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Heloise.

"Temanku. Dia kena tembak dibahu kanannya." kata William sedih.

"Bersabarlah, William." kata Heloise memegang pundak William.

Tiba-tiba, dokter yang merawat Tha keluar. William berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter, diikuti Heloise.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, Dok?" tanya William cemas.

Dokter membaca catatannya.

"Menurut data hasil pemeriksaan tadi, pasien mengalami retak tulang bahu dan tangannya harus diberi mitella selama 5 hari." kata Dokter.

"Tapi apa dia masih bisa berjalan, Dok?" tanya William.

"Ya, namun jangan diajak berlari. Itu bisa memperparah keretakannya." jelas Dokter.

"Syukurlah. Tha masih selamat. Lalu apa dia bisa dijenguk sekarang?" tanya William.

"Ya, silahkan. " kata Dokter. "Permisi, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Terima kasih, Dok." kata William.

"Sama-sama." jawab Dokter. Dokter itu'pun pergi.

"Ayo Heloise, masuk." ajak William.

"Ya." kata Heloise.

Mereka berdua masuk keruangan UGD. Disana Tha berbaring diranjang.

"Hai, Tha. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya William.

"Eh? William. Tenang saja. Aku cepet sembuh kok." kata Tha.

William dan Heloise duduk disamping Via.

"Apa kau tak sadar? Lukamu itu sudah parah. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati." kata William.

"Aku tahu, retak tulang'kan? Jangan terlalu khawatir, William. Aku bisa menjaga diri." jawab Tha tersenyum.

"Kau bicara begitu lancar. Apa kau tahu? Aku tak mau... Aku tak mau kehilanganmu." kata William memegang tangan kanan Tha.

"Begitu ya? Maaf." kata Tha.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan membayar biaya rumah sakit?" tanya Tha.

"Biar aku saja." kata Heloise.

William terkejut, Tha heran.

"Siapa dia, William?" tanya Tha.

"Dia temanku waktu aku tinggal di Pasir 4 tahun lalu." jawab William.

* * *

**MERCEDEZ E-500.**

* * *

"Apa???" kata Erika tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kenapa mobil kita tercebur kesungai?" tanya Erika. Sedangkan Pluie hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tapi, masih bisa dipindah'kan." kata Michelle.

"Ya, bisa sih. Tapi, berarti kita harus kerja keras?" tanya Erika.

"Sudah sudah... Jangan ribut. Tidak apa-apa kalau kita harus kerja keras mengangkat mobil itu. Tetapi, sebaiknya kita meminta bantuan mobil derek!" kata Zei.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menderek mobil kita?" tanya Erika.

"Tenang saja, tadi aku lihat ada sebuah rumah dan mobil derek sekitar 5km dari sini." kata Zei.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan kesana?" tanya Pluie dengan nada datar.

"Biar aku saja." kata Erika.

"Baiklah. Letaknya 5km keutara, beritahu dia dimana tempat kita berada sekarang." kata Zei.

"Tetapi, hati-hati bila sewaktu-waktu anak buah CJ datang. Jaga dirimu." kata Pluie.

"Tumben, kau bicara panjang, Pluie?" kata Michelle.

"Hn." jawab Pluie.

"Baiklah, kami doakan semoga kau selamat, Erika." kata Zei.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman." kata Erika. "Aku pergi."

Erika berjalan pergi meninggalkan Zei, Michelle dan Pluie.

* * *

**BMW M3.**

* * *

SasuSaku VS K2.

...

"Kalian berdua payah." ejek K2

Sasuke dan Sakura'pun bangkit.

"Kalau kau mengejek kami payah. Maka kau itu adalah bodoh." kata Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Oh ya?" K2 kemudian berlari menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura.

WUSH.

Sebuah tendangan diarahkan ke Sakura namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Sekarang, Sakura!" kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, dia berlari kebelakang K2 dan menarik kedua tangan K2 kebelakang.

K2 merasa dirinya dikunci. Namun, ia tersenyum.

"Aku lebih kuat." kata K2. Dia menarik tangannya kedepan, Sakura menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tetapi, K2 memang lebih kuat, pegangan tangannya terlepas...

K2 kemudian menendang Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke terlempar, darah segar keluar dari bibir, hidung dan dahinya.

Kemudian K2 memukul pelipis kanan Sakura, sehingga Sakura juga terlempar, darah segar keluar dari bibirnya.

K2 kemudian berjalan kerah Sasuke. Dia menginjak leher Sasuke.

"Kau yang mati dulu." kata K2.

* * *

**Evanna VS Ino.**

* * *

"Kau lemah." ejek Ino menambah gaya injakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan kalah darimu." batin Evanna.

"Tapi, Ino. Aku ingin tanya kepadamu, kenapa kalian begitu berambisi mengejar Sakura? Bukan'kah rahasia itu tidak penting?" kata Evanna.

"Rahasia itu memang tidak penting. Namun, rahasia itu menjadi penting karena Sakura." kata Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Evanna.

"Karena, Sakura tidak hanya mengetahui rahasia kami yang itu saja. Tetapi, ia juga mengetahui kelemahan kami dari rahasia itu, dan kami takut kalau Sakura membeberkannya kegeng yang lain." kata Ino.

"Hanya itu?" kata Evanna. Ia langsung memegang kaki Ino yang menginjaknya.

DUGH.

Ino terjatuh. Evanna langsung berdiri.

"Kau belum tahu watak Sakura." kata Evanna. Dia langsung menendang leher Ino. Ino'pun pingsan.

* * *

**Naruto VS Johnson.**

* * *

"Tidak berguna." ejek Johnson.

"Sial." kata Naruto. Dia memejamkan mata, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, itu." kata Naruto.

"Eng?" kata Johnson heran. Tiba-tiba...

Tangan Naruto memegang kaki Johnson, dan mendorongnya hingga Johnson terjatuh. Naruto langsung menendang perut Johnson. Lalu ia memutar badan dan menendang pelipis kanan Johnson.

"Akh..." kata Johnson. Ia pingsan.

Naruto memandang Evanna, dia juga selesai. Kini mereka berlari kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

* * *

SasuSaku VS K2.

* * *

"Ugh." kata Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke terancam, Sakura bergegas menuju Sasuke. Diarahkannya pukulan kearah K2, namun K2 langsung menangkisnya dengan memegang tangan Sakura. K2 kemudian memelintir tangan Johnson.

"Akh." kata Sakura.

"Kau sabar, nanti giliranmu menyusul." kata K2.

"Kau akan mati, orang Jepang." K2 bersiap, tetapi...

DUGH.

Dua pukulan keras dari Naruto dan Evanna tepat mengenai punggung K2, sehingga menbuat K2 terlempar.

"Ugh... Bukannya kalian..." kata K2

"Mereka kalah." kata Naruto. Dia kemudian membantu Sasuke bangkit.

"Hn. Terima kasih." kata Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah helikopter datang...

K2 tersenyum Sinis.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian cepat pergi. CJ sudah disini." kata K2. Mereka berempat kaget dan heran.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami pergi? Urusan kita belum selesai." kata Sakura.

"Bukan karena itu, BODOH. Lihatlah, CJ datang beserta anak buahnya yang lain." kata K2. "Kalau kalian tidak pergi, kalian akan mati."

Benar kata K2, helikopter itu milik CJ. Mereka... Bersenjata berat.

"Baik kami, pergi." kata Sakura. "Ayo semuanya pergi."

Mereka berempat berlari pergi keajan celah-celah bukit dan masuk kehutan. K2 memandang helikopter itu.

"Dasar penganggu." guman K2.

* * *

TRUCK FUSO.

* * *

"Paris?" kata Tha heran.

"Ya, dulu William teman baikku waktu dia masih smp di Paris." kata Heloise.

"Oh... Begitu. Oh ya, William. Kita ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Tha.

"Kita sudah sampai di Los Angeles." kata William.

"Kalau begitu, telpon teman-teman. Beritahu'kan dimana kita berada." kata Tha.

"Tenang, nanti'ku telpon." kata William tersenyum.

"Okelah." kata Tha.

William lalu mengambil I-phone 3G'nya.

"Aku akan telpon teman-teman." kata William. Heloise dan Tha menganggukkan kepala.

...

MERCEDEZ E-500.

...

Pluie sedang duduk menghadap sungai yang merendam mobil mereka. Sedang Zei sedang mengobati lukanya dibantu Michelle.

"Hei, Zei." kata Michelle.

"Hn?" kata Zei.

"Menurutmu, apakah yang kita lakukan ini sudah jauh?" tanya Michelle.

"Ya. Ini sudah, jauh. Akh..." kata Zei kesakitan karena lukanya.

"Maaf." kata Michelle.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eng... Aku pikir apa yang kita lakukan ini sudah benar. Sakura adalah sahabat kita. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Jepangnya itu." kata Zei.

"Naruto dan Sasuke? Ya. Mereka berdua lebih mengetahui seperti apa Sakura, karena mereka adalah sahabat karib." kata Michelle.

"Hah... Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana sih keadaan Jepang itu. Jadi kepengen kesana." kata Zei.

"Ya, aku juga." kata Michelle.

Tiba-tiba hp Pluie berdering. Lagu Trouble is a Friend by Lenka berkumandang(?) dari Hp Nokia N97 mini Pluie.

"William." kata Pluie. Pluie menjawab Telpon dari hp tersebut.

"Halo, William. Ada apa?" kata Pluie.

"Kami sudah sampai di Los angeles. Disebuah rumah sakit dipantah Lost." kata William.

"Hn, lalu?" kata Pluie.

"Tolong kau beritahu yang lain. Aku akan memberitahu Sakura." kata William.

"Baik." kata Pluie.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut...

Pluie memasukkan Hp'nya kesaku celanannya.

"Siapa Pluie?" tanya Zei.

Pluie menoleh.

"William." kata Pluie.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Michelle.

"Dia sudah sampai. Disebuah Rumah Sakit dipantai Lost, Lost Angeles." kata Pluie.

"Syukurlah. Berarti kita tinggal menunggu Erika mendapatkan bantuan mobil derek." kata Michelle.

Pluie menganggukkan kepala.

...

Erika.

...

"Huh, jauh juga." kata Erika. Ia berjalan sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya.

Akhirnya ia melihat sebuah rumah kayu dengan sebuah Mobil truck derek Cevrolet yang kalau dipikir-pikir, Gaul. Dengan hati-hati, Erika mendekati rumah itu.

"Apa orangnya serem, ya?" batin Erika.

TOK 3X.

Erika mengetuk pintu.

KRIET.

Pintu dibuka. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih. Warna rambut Hitam, panjang sebahu, acak-acakan, poninya menutupi mata. Mata Hitam campur biru. Kaos warna biru donker, celana jeans mini warna hitam & bando biru dongker. Memakai headphone/earphone. Tinggi 175cm. Berdiri didepan Erika.

Erika hanya mendongak keatas.

"Tinggi banget dia?" batin Erika.

Perempuan itu memandang kedepan. Bukan kebawah.

"Siapa yang mengetok pintu?" kata Perempuan itu.

"Maaf, saya yang mengetok pintu." kata Erika.

Perempuan itu menunduk.

"Oh, kamu ya. Ada apa?" tanya Perempuan itu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Kitty Erika Leng. Saya minta bantuan menderek mobil kami yang tercebur disungai. 5km dari sini." kata Erika.

"Oh, saya Arabella Rolf. Panggil saja Bella. Kenapa mobilmu bisa tercebur disungai?" tanya Bella.

"Kami dikejar sekelompok penjahat bersenjata. Mereka menembaki kami." jawab Erika.

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Bella.

"Mereka adalah anak buah dari pemimpin geng terkuat di Manhattan City. Dia bernama CJ." jawab Erika.

Bella terkejut. Tiba-tiba dia berlari kedalam rumah. Erika tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Bella. Bella kembali keluar dengan membawa sebuah Shotgun dan beberapa amunisi. Erika ketakutan. Jangan-jangan ia akan ditembak. Tetapi...

"Ayo berangkat." kata Bella. Erika menghela nafas lega.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju truck derek Bella.

CLEK.

Mereka berdua sudah masuk.

"Berangkat." kata Bella.

KHIIIK.

Ia memacu truck dereknya dengan kecepatan lebih dari 100km/jam.

WUSH.

* * *

**SasuSaku Dkk.**

* * *

"Hah... Hah... Apa kita sudah jauh?" kata Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala.

"Kita sudah jauh." kata Sakura. Ia kemudian melirik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka berempat kemudian duduk.

"Maaf, Naruto Sasuke. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan menyenangkan bagi kalian." kata Sakura meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Sasuke.

Evanna memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba...

Lagu Betrayed by Avanged Sevenfold berkumandang(??) dari Handphone Nokia 6600 miliknya. Evanna menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, William. Ada apa?" tanya Evanna.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah sampai mana?" kata William.

"Kami mungkin sedang berada diperbatasan Texas. Kau sudah sampai di Lost Angeles?" kata Evanna.

"Ya. Aku dan Tha sudah sampai disebuah Rumah Sakit dipantai Lost." kata William.

"Baiklah, tetapi kami mungkin lama." kata Evanna.

"Kenapa?" tanya William.

"Kami tidak punya kendaraan." kata Evanna.

"Baiklah. Aku akan beritahu Zei untuk menjemput kalian." kata William.

"Terima kasih. Tapi apa Zei sudah sampai disana?" tanya Evanna.

"Belum, tapi dia sedang dalam perjalanan." kata William.

"Baiklah. Nanti suruh dia telpon aku." kata Evanna.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." kata William.

TUUT... TUUT... TUUT...

"Siapa Evanna?" tanya Naruto. Evanna menaruh Hp'nya disaku celananya.

"William. Dia bilang dia sudah sampai di Lost Angeles. Dan kita diminta menunggu disini sampai bantuan datang." kata Evanna.

"Bantuan?" tanya Sakura.

"Zei dan lainnya. Jadi kita bersembunyi dulu disini sambil menunggu mereka datang." jawab Evanna.

"Baik." kata Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Namun cuaca sepertinya mendung, mau hujan. Bagaimana ini?" kata Evanna.

"Hm... Kita berteduh dihutan ini dulu." kata Sasuke.

Yang lainnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Hati-hati binatang liar." kata Naruto.

Mereka berempat mulai mencari tempat berteduh.

* * *

**MERCEDEZ E-500.**

* * *

"Huh, bosen juga. Kenapa Erika belum datang?" guman Michelle.

Zei menghela nafas.

"Kita harus percaya dia. Kau tahu'kan? Dulu waktu kita SMA, dia yang paling semangat." kata Zei.

"Hah, betul juga kau." kata Michelle.

TIIIT.

Zei dan Michelle terkejut. Begitu juga Pluie. Terlihat sebuah Truck Derek berhenti dihadapan mereka. Seorang perempuan keluar dari mobil.

"Hai. Zei, Michelle, Pluie." kata Erika.

Zei dan Michelle menghampiri Erika.

"Kau berhasil. Em... Ini punya siapa?" tanya Michelle.

BLEK.

Seorang perempuan yang sedang memakai headphone dikepalanya turun dari truck.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Arabella Rolf. Dia lebih tinggi 15cm dariku." kata Erika.

Pluie yang daritadi diam, menghampiri mereka.

"Hn. Terima kasih bantuannya, Ugly Women." kata Pluie.

"Hei, Pluie. Bisa menghargai orang gak sih? Dia yang akan menolong kita. Kau juga cewek'kan? Jadi jangan saling menghina." kata Erika.

Bella memegang pundak Erika.

"Eh?" kata Erika.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah suka dibilang jelek. Hehe. Terima kasih pujiannya." kata Bella tersenyum.

"Hn." kata Pluie.

Bella kemudian melirik ke Erika.

"Mobilnya mana?" tanya Bella.

"Itu. Mercedez E-500." kata Erika sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang sedang berendam disungai.

"Oh, baik." kata Bella. Ia masuk ke truck derek'nya. Setelah menyalakan mesin, ia memutar mobil lalu mundur kearah sungai. Diturunkannya pengait(entah apa, author juga nggak tahu).

"Erika, minta bantuan temanmu untuk menempatkan pengait di as roda depan." perintah Bella.

"Baik." kata Erika. Dia melirik ke Michelle.

"Ayo Michelle." ajak Erika.

Erika dan Michelle berjalan kearah sungai. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah mobil.

"Bagaimana ini? Mobilnya separuh tenggelam?" kata Erika.

"Jadi kita harus basah-basahan." kata Michelle.

"Ok." kata Erika semangat.

"Dasar, dari dulu kau memang yang paling semangat." batin Michelle.

"Ayo." kata Michelle.

Mereka berdua'pun masuk kesungai. Erika memegang pengaitnya, lalu Michelle mengarahkannya ke as roda depan. Tetapi, karena berada didalam air. Terpaksa ia menyelam. Karena arus air agak deras. Dan mobil itu tersangkut batu sungai.

Pluie hanya diam memperhatikan kerja dua temannya itu. Zei yang sambil memegang lengannya yang masih sakit menghampiri Pluie.

"Kau sedang kesal ya?" tanya Zei.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan, sebaiknya tidak ada orang lain yang terlibat. Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka kembali atau lebih parah." kata Pluie.

"Huh, tidak usah sebegitunya. Sekelompok manusia yang mempunyai masalah yang bisa membahayakan orang lain. Lambat laun pasti membutuhkan bantuan orang lain pula. Ingat itu." kata Zei.

"Baik." kata Pluie. Dia kemudian berdiri.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Zei.

"Aku mau membantu Erika dan Michelle." kata Pluie. Dia berjalan kearah Erika dan Michelle.

**Di Erika dan Michelle.**

"Kenapa gak nyangkut-nyangkut as roda, ya?" kata Michelle.

"Coba kau lebih kedalam." teriak Bella.

"Tidak bisa, tanganku tidak bisa menggapainya." kata Michelle.

"Biar aku saja. Aku akan meletakkannya." kata Pluie.

Michelle terkejut. Tetapi ia tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah. Kaitkan pengait ke as roda depan." kata Michelle.

Pluie menganggukkan kepala. Dia menerima pengait dari Michelle. Dan berusaha mengaitkan pengait ke as roda depan.

* * *

**TRUCK FUSO.**

* * *

"Bagaiamana, William?" tanya Tha.

"Sudah, tetapi sepertinya Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Evanna sedang dalam masalah. Kendaraannya hancur sehingga aku harus meminta Zei, Pluie dan lainnya untuk menjemput mereka." jawab William.

"Hm... Baiklah." kata Tha.

"Namun, apa CJ akan mengetahui lokasi kita?" tanya Tha lagi.

"Kita berdoa saja supaya mereka tidak mengetahui lokasi kita." kata William.

* * *

**SasuSaku dkk.**

* * *

Mereka berteduh disebuah gubuk yang mereka temukan tidak sengaja. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berteduh diteras gubuk.

THIARRR.

Petir menyambar-nyambar. Hujan turun. Naruto langsung tidur. Evanna juga tidur. Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang belum tidur.

"Sak, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, kenapa kau masuk kedalam geng penjahat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu, karena ketidaksengajaan." jawab Sakura.

"Ketidaksengajaan?" kata Sasuke.

"Entah karena apa, aku tiba-tiba terlibat geng mereka. Padahal aku kira aku ikut sebuah komunitas yang baik. Tidak tahunya malah geng-geng seperti itu. Sejak aku masuk geng. Mereka mengaturku. Dan jika menolak. Aku akan disiksa." kata Sakura menunduk.

"Aku mengerti." kata Sasuke.

KRIET.

Pintu gubuk terbuka. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER DEPAN: Hurry!!!**

**Saya gak bisa memberi preview chap depan dan mbales review satu-satu. Hehe. soalnya buru-buru and diwarnet lagi ada operasi padahal pulang pagi. Hehe.**

**YOsh Arigatou for Rev, dukungan dan Saran untuk Chapter 3: ****Ryuku S. A .J****, ****Ayui Nonomiya****, ****Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi****, ****Nakamura Kumiko-chan****, Ria_NaMiKaZe.**

**Review AGAIN???**

**Arigatou For Review.**

**Assalamualaikum Wr WB.**


	5. Hurry

**Assalamualaikum Wr Wb.**

**Tanpa Banyak basa basi dan berhubung lagi buru-buru. **

**SEKALI LAGI PENGUMUMAN*teriak pake toa mesjid. BAGI AUTHOR YANG MERASA PUNYA OC DIFIC INI HARAP MENCAMTUMKAN PENNAMENYA DI REVIEW. Soalnya saya lupa penname Author yg memberi sy OC. Ok ditunggu CHAPTER DEPAN. Kalo belum, saya camtumkan nama fb'nya. Hehe**

**Yuk langsung kecerita**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**EVOLUTION TEAM.**

**By Angga Uchiha Haruno.**

**Idea:**

** - Trailler Naruto Evolution by 20 Century Fox.**

**Summary: Petualangan Team 7 diUSA serta masalah masalah yang mereka hadapi selama diUSA.**

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Khisimoto.**

**Chara:Naruto and OC from Fb dan Sms.**

**Daftar OC:**

**- Michelle Freecss. As Dark_Sky-Naranarana_Kasumi**

**- Zei Reedo. As Seiryuu Tayuya**

**- Kitty Erika Leng. As Ayui Nomomiya**

**- Heloise.**

**- Constalina.**

**- Tha Zerger/Tha. As Ryuku S. A. J.**

**- Pluie schatten.**

**- Arabella rolf. As Megumi Kisai.**

**- Evanna ramona levesque.**

**- CJ.**

**- Jack Wilson.**

**- William O'born. As Author sendiri. Hehe.**

**- Johnson.**

**- K2.**

**N/A: Anggap percakapannya dalam bahasa Inggris.**

**Writting, Editing, and publishing Tools: Nokia 6500-slide, PC Panasonic(on warnet), Speedy.**

**CHAPTER 5: Hurry.**

**Read and enjoy it.**

................................................................................................................................................

**SasuSaku dkk.**

...........................................................................................................................................

KRIIIET.

Pinru terbuka. Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih, bermata hita dengan bekas sayatan dimata kirinya, memakai baju hitam tanpa lengan, celana putih. Sepatu sports warna hitam.

''Ini tidak mungkin.'' kata Sasuke.

''Sudah 2 tahun, sensei.'' kata Sakura.

Orang yang dipanggil sensei itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

''Guru Kakashi, kenapa kau masih hidup? Bukankah kau sudah dibunuh anak buah CJ 2 tahun lalu?'' tanya Sakura.

''Ceritanya panjang. Kau kenapa disini dan kelihatannya kau kelelahan? Apa disampingmu itu Sasuke. Dan itu Naruto?'' tanya Kakashi.

''Ya.'' kata Sakura. ''Kami bisa disini karena kami diburu oleh CJ dan anak buahnya. Kami akan menuju Los Angeles.''

''Hm... Jadi CJ mulai beraksi lagi ya, hm. Baiklah kita ke Los Angeles dengan mobilku.'' kata Kakashi.

''Tidak usah. Kami akan bertemu dengan teman-teman disini.'' kata Sasuke.

Evanna terbangun, dia terkejut melihat Kakashi.

''Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah.'' kata Evanna.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Dia kembali memandang Sakura.

''Siapa saja yang ikut ke Los Angeles?'' tanya Kakashi.

''Semua teman-teman SMA'ku di New York.'' jawab Sakura.

''Oh... Aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Oh ya, Sasuke.'' kata Kakashi.

''Hn?'' tanya Sasuke.

''Bagaimana keadaan guru SMA Konoha, Anko?'' tanya Kakashi.

''Hm... Baik-baik saja. Ia sempat frustasi gara-gara anda tinggal dia ke USA.'' jawab Sasuke.

''Sensei ini. Tetep aja itu yang ditanyakan.'' kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Kakashi menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya. Ia'pun ikut duduk diteras.

N/A: Kakashi tadi masih berdiri.

''Em... Kakashi, apa yang mereka lakukan dulu padamu?'' tanya Evanna.

''Huh. Mereka menanyaiku tentang geng Starstreet melulu. Aku jadi bosan.'' kata Kakashi.

''Haha, mereka selalu begitu.'' kata Sakura.

''Oh ya, mau kubuatkan minuman?'' tawar Kakashi.

''Ya. Terima kasih. Aku teh saja.'' jawab Sakura.

''Aku juga.'' kata Sasuke.

''Sama.'' kata Evanna.

''Ngikut.'' kata Naruto.

Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

''Dasar kalian ini.'' kata Kakashi. Ia kembali masuk kedalam gubuk. Membuatkan minuman bagi keempat muridnya itu.

Hujan mulai reda. Rintik-rintik air mulai berkurang. Sakura mulai mengantuk. Tetapi, ia ingin terus terjaga. Ia sudah lelah, begitu juga Sasuke, Naruto, dan Evanna. Mereka tidak mau ketiduran saat tiba-tiba anak buah CJ datang dan menyerang mereka.

CKLEK.

Kakashi keluar dengan sebuah nampan dengan 5 gelas teh hangat.

''Silahkan diminum.'' kata Kakashi menaruh nampan ditengah-tengah mereka.

''Terimakasih, guru Kakashi.'' kata Sakura.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Evanna mengambil satu-persatu gelas berisi teh tersebut. Mereka bercanda bersama. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto, momen ini adalah momen yang sudah lama mereka inginkan. Tapi bagi Evanna, suatu kebanggaan bisa bergabung dan bergembira dengan mereka.

..............................................................................

**TRUCK FUSO.**

..............................................................................

Rumah sakit sedang sepi, William keluar sebentar untuk membeli air mineral. Dia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

''Hm... Rasanya akusangat senang melihatmu tersenyum, Tha. Entah perasaan apa yang timbul Sehingga aku ingin sekali melindungimu. Hm.'' guman William.

Dia akhirnya sampai dikios penjualan air mineral. Namun, sesuatu mengejutkannya. Dia memandang sebuah mobil sport Ford Mustang Gt hitam. Parkir dipinggir jalan yang menghadap rumah sakit. Terlihat pengemudinya sepert imencari sesuatu.

''Apa itu? Jangan-jangan anak buah CJ, akan kuselidiki.'' kata William.

William'pun mengendap-endap menyelidiki mobil itu. Dia bersembunyi disebuah rumah makan terbuka yang Tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Bahkan jaraknya cuma 5 M. William'pun menyelidiki dengan seksama.

Sementara dimobil itu...

''Apa betul? Kata bos disini.'' kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir, berjaket hitam dan celana hitam.

''Ya. Kita hancurkan langsung tempat ini. '' kata temannya. Berbaju kembar seperti yang pertama tapi rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah.

Ke William...

''Apa? Mereka ingin meledakkan rumah sakit? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.'' guman William. Dia kEmudian pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju rumah sakit. dia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan satpam yang menegurnya. Akhirnya William sampai diruangan tempat Tha dirawat, C12.

BRAAAK.

Tha dan Heloise yang sedang ngibrol terkejut melihat William. Heloise lalu menghampiri William.

''Kau kenapa, William?'' tanya Heloise.

William mengatur nafasnya.

''Rumah sakit akan dihancurkan oleh anak buah CJ.'' kata William.

''Apa?'' kata Heloise tak percaya.

..............................................................................

**Mercedez E-500.**

.........................................................................

Mobilnya berhasil dikeluarkan dari sungai. Namun sayang, mobilnya mengalami kebocoran pada tangki bensinnya. Sehingga mobil itu tidak bisa menyala.

''Bagaimana ini? Mobilnya mogok.'' kata Erika sambil terus menstarter mobil. Pluie, Michell dan Zei masih memikirkan ara agar bisa pergi melanjutkan perjalanan menjemput Sakura, Sasuke,Naruto dan Evanna.

Akhirnya Bella memberikan pendapat yang mengejutkan.

''Biar mobil kalian aku derek. Michell dan Zei juga Pluie naik ke Mecedez, aku dan Erika akan naik mobil dereknya.'' kata Bella.

''Hm... Baik kami setuju.'' kata Michelle.

Bella mengambil sesuatu dimobilnya yang ia letakkan dipinggir alat derek. 5 buah, koper yang berbobot 10kg(?). Dia menyerahkan 3 koper ke Pluie, Michelle dan Zei.

''Apa ini?'' tanya Zei.

''Ini mini Shotgun beserta amunisinya. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika kita diserang.'' jawab Bella.

''Hm... Baik. Kami ambil.'' kata Zei.

Bella dan Erika membawa 2 koper dan mereka duduk dimobil derek, sedang Pkuie, Michelle dan Zei berada di Mercedez.

''BERANGKAT!!!'' kata Bella. Dia menyalakan mesin dan melaju 60km/jam sambil menderek mobil Mercedes.

..............................................................................

**SASUSAKU DKK.**

...........................................................................

''Hujan sudah reda.'' kata Naruto. Dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya kelantai teras.

''Aku ingat masa-masa smp dulu sebelum kita barpisah, Sakura.'' kata Sasuke.

''Yang paling kuingat adalah ketika liburan saat musim panas ditaman hiburan pasar Malam dikota Konoha dulu.'' kata Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia mengingat Kembali kenangan 3 tahun lalu.

Flashback.

Taman hiburan Konoha, Sabtu 14 Juli 2007.

''Kemana lagi kita?'' kata Sakura.

''Kita sudah lama, nanti orang tua kita mencari kita. Lagipula, kita masih pakai seragam sekolah.'' kata Naruto sedang Sasuke yang ada disampingnya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

''Terserah, kalian ikut atau tidak. Yang penting aku mau bersenang-senang. Lalala.'' kata Sakura.

Dia berjalan tanpa mempedulikan 2 orang yang sudah kelelahan mengikutinya.

''Sakura-chan! Tunggu kami!'' kata Naruto.

End of Flashback.

''Ya. Setelah itu ibuku telfon dan mengatakan bahwa aku dan ibu harus pindah ke USA.'' kata Sakura.

''Hm... Cerita yang rumit, tidak kusangka.'' kata Evanna.

''Ya, itulah saat terakhirku di Jepang, dan tidak kusangka aku akan bertemulagi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.'' kata Sakura.

Kakashi sepertinya terkejut melihat sesuatu bergerak terbang kearah mereka, berjarak sekitar 500 M.

''Gawat! Evanna, Sakura, Sasuke dan naruto. Cepat masuk kedalam!'' perintah Kakashi.

''Ada apa guru Kakashi?'' tanya Naruto.

Kakashi menunjuk kearah sesuatu 'itu'. Terlihat sebuah Helikopter berwarna merah dengan senjata peluru mesin, M4.

''Cj mengetahui keberadaan kita. Cepat masuk dan menuju kegarasi belakang!'' kata Kakashi.

''Baik!'' evanna, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berlari masuk kegubuk, begitu juga Kakashi dan mengunci pintunya.

''Sialan, kenapa mereka tahu keberadaan kita?'' kata Sakura.

''Sepertinya aku sedikit curiga. Coba cek tubuh kalian! Apa ada alat pelacak.'' kata Kakashi.

Mereka merabai(?) tubuh mereka. Evanna melihat sesuatu dibaju Sasuke.

''Itu...''

................................................................................

**Truck Fuso.**

............................................................................

''Ada apa, William?'' tanya Tha.

William berjalan kearah Tha diikuti heloise. Tha semakin bingung dengan sikap William. William sudah berada dipinggir Tha.

''Kita harus keluar dari rumah sakit.'' kata William.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Tha.

''Anak buah CJ akan meledakkan rumah sakit ini.'' kata William.

''Apa..?'' kata Tha tidak percaya.

William menghadap Heloise.

''Apa kau tadi sendirian disini?'' tanya William.

''Ya, aku hanya membayar obat yang belum kubayar.'' jawab Heloise.

William kembali menghadap Tha.

''Situasi semakin gawat. Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan lainnya?'' kata Willliam.

''Aku belum bisa pasti'kan. Tapi...'' belum sempat kata berakhir, tiba-tiba...

DUUUUAAAARRRR.

Terjadi sebuah ledakan keras yang mengguncang rumah sakit dengan keras. Semua yang ada di Rumah sakit itu panik, dinding rumah sakit retak dan runtuh. Tak terkecuali yang ditempat Tha, William dan Heloise.

William ingin menggendong Tha, tapi Tha menolak.

''Aku masih bisa jalan, ayo pergi.'' kata Tha turun dari ranjang.

''Akh.'' kata Tha. Bahunya terasa sakit, Tha hampir jatuh tetapi William langsung memegang tubuh Tha.

''hati-hati Tha.'' kata William. ''Kita keluar dari rumah sakit.''

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu jatuh dan hampir mengenai mereka.

PIAAAR.

'Ayo pergi, rumah salit ini mau runtuh.'' kata William. Tha dan Heloise mengangguk. Tetapi, atap ruangan itu ambruk dan...

BLAAAR...

...............................................................................

**Mercedez E-500**

................................................................................

Bella dan Erika sedang berbincang-bincang.

''Jadi menurutmu, teman-temanmu itu unik?'' tanya Bella.

''Begitulah. Dulu bahkan ada momen lucu yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.'' kata Erika sambil tertawa kecil.

''Momen apa?'' tanya Bella heran.

''Dulu, temanku Pluie pernah disangka pencopet gara-gara gayanya mirip pencopet. Haha. Untung saja kami bisa menyakinkan orang-orang bahwa dia itu orang baik-baik.'' kata Erika.

''Hm.. Benar saja. Mukanya aja seperti orang jahat. Jadi kepengen ketawa sendiri.'' kata Bella.

''Eh... Bella, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentangmu?'' tanya Erika.

''Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya hanya berkelana keliling Amerika dengan mobil derek ini. Sudah sekitar em... 5 tahun.'' jawab Bella.

''5 tahun? Berapa usiamu?'' tanya Erika.

''16 tahun. Aku mulai berkelana sejak aku masih 11.'' jawab Bella.

''Lama juga. Hebat! Kau masih muda tapi sudah bisa mandiri. Dan juga tubuhmu agak berotot. Kamu suka berolahraga?'' tanya Erika.

''Itu karena aku sering membantu orang-orang dijalanan yang mobilnya mogok. Aku sering berolahraga saat pagihari.'' jawab Bella.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengejutkannya. Terlihat dari spion kanan. Yaitu jarak 500 M dari mereka ada 3 mobil sport. Yaitu 3 buah Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna merah, Kuning, dan Hijau(lagi?)...

''Ada musuh, dibelakang kita tepatnya radius 500 M dibelakang kita.'' kata Bella.

''Apa?'' tanya Erika terkejut. Dia melihat ke spion.

''Gawat! Harus telpon Pluie.'' kata Erika. Ia mengambil Hp LG GW300 VIEWTY Hitam miliknya disaku dan mengetik nomer hp Pluie.

''+9685777333081.''

Tuut...tuut...tuut...

''Halo?''

''Pluie, ada kabar buruk!''

''Kabar apa?''

''Lihat kebelakang.''

back to Pluie...

Pluie menghadap kebelakang.

''Shit!''

''Bagaimana ini?''

''Suruh Bella menambah kecepatan hingga maksimal!''

''Tapi...''

''Sudah laksanakan! Mobil mereka punya performa bagus, kita tetap akan terkejar, kini hanya Perlu siasat!''

''Siasat? Apa maksudmu?''

''Aku, Zei dan Michelle akan menghalangi mereka dengan menembak. Setelah itu tingkatkan kecepatan.''

''Baik.''

Tuut...tuut...tuut...

Pluie lalu membangunkan Zei dan Michelle.

''Michelle, Zei bangun! Kita sedang dalam posisi siaga.'' kata Pluie dengan nada datar namun terdengar jelas.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Zei yang baru kembali dari alam mimpinya(?).

''Hm... Ya ada apa?'' tanya Michelle.

''Kita dalam posisi siaga. Lihat kebelakang.'' jawab Pluie.

''Gawat!'' kata Zei.

''Kita beraksi kembali!'' kata Michelle.

Back to Erika.

''Sudah kau hubungi Pluie?'' tanya Bella.

''Sudah, kau harus menambah kecepatan, karena mobil yang mengejar kita bisa melaju melebihi kita.'' kata Erika sambil membuka koper yang berisi mini shotgun dan amunisinya.

''Jangan berprasangka buruk.'' kata Bella.

''Eh..:'' tanya Erika heran.

''Kau belum tahu kemampuan mobil kebanggaan ku i ni.'' jawab Bellla.

''Apa maksudmu?'' tanya Erika.

''Akan kupakai, Nitrous.'' kata Bella.

..............................................................................

**SASUSAKU DKK.**

...........................................................................

''Jadi ini.'' guman Evana memegang sebuah alat penyadap dari baju Sasuke.

''Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Naruto.

''Huh, aku akan...'' kata Evanna. Dia memejamkan mata.

''Akan apa?'' tanya Sakura heran.

Evanna membuka mata dia memandang Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Kakashi.

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut. Sedang Kakashi hanya diam. Dia sudah tahu Evanna akan mengatakan itu .

''Pergilah, kami berharap banyak denganmu.'' kata Kakashi.

''Sebelumnya, aku pinjam satu mobil. Untuk kabur.'' kata Evanna.

''Dibelakang ada 3 mobil. Skyline, Evo VIII dan Silverado SS.'' kata Kakashi.

''Aku...''

DRET. Brak. Tarr.

Helikopter yang mengintai mereka mulai menembaki sisi depan rumah. Untung mereka berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk.

''Aku pilih Evo VIII. Mana kuncinya?'' tanya Evanna.

''Ada dimobil. Cepatlah! Waktu kita tidak banyak.'' jawab Kakashi.

''Baik.'' Evana berlari kebelakang, Sakura hanya memandang punggung Evanna yang mulai menjauh.

''Semoga berhasil, Evanna.'' kata Sakura. Kakashi memegang pundak Sakura.

''Tenang saja. Dia pasti bisa. Percayalah.'' kata Kakashi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

''Moga kau selamat, Evanna.'' kata Sakura.

............................................................................

**TBC.**

...............................................................................

**CHAPTER DEPAN : STRONG AND STRIKE.**

**Apa yang terjAdi dengan William, Tha dan Heloise? Apakah Bella, Erika, Zei, Pluie dan Michelle selamat dari Trio lamborghini yang mengejarnya? Apa strategi Evanna berhasil? Apakah Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto bisa selamat berkat strategi tersebut? Tunggu Chapter depan. Hehe.**

**Tanks for Rev: ****Megumi Kisai****, Tha & Ryu ogah log-in, Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi, ****Seiryuu Tayuya****, ****Ayui Nonomiya**

**REV AGAIN?????**


End file.
